1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to piezoelectric lighters, and more particularly to a piezoelectric lighter which can provide a pair of jet flames and a visible flame for selectively lighting cigar, pipe and cigarette. Thus, the piezoelectric lighter comprises two jet nozzles adapted for producing double jet flames at the same time so as to increase a burning area of the piezoelectric lighter.
2. Description of Related Arts
Piezoelectric lighters have been known and sold throughout the world. A conventional piezoelectric lighter comprises a single gas emitting nozzle for producing either a jet flame or a visible flame. It is known that a visible flame type piezoelectric lighter, such as a conventional cigarette lighter, provides a general temperature visible flame that fits for lighting up a cigarette or a cigar to a void an emitting gas from the lighter to destroy the taste of the tobacco. However, the jet flame type piezoelectric lighter, which comprises an ignition element, produces a high temperature jet flame, wherein the ignition element is adapted for maintaining a high temperature adequate to re-ignite the emitting gas so as to provide a windproof function for the lighter. Smokers always have a conflict to choose the visible flame type lighter in order to keep the taste of the cigarette or the jet flame type lighter for conveniently. Pipe smokers will more concern the flame to light up the high quality of tobacco.
Moreover, since the jet flame type piezoelectric lighter is more powerful than the visible flame type piezoelectric lighter, the jet flame type piezoelectric lighter employs more gas to produce the stronger jet flame. In order to increase the flaming ability, the flow of emitting gas must be increased for ignition. However, the flame does not getting stronger proportionally because the emitted gas is not completely burnt, which is a waste of gas. Thus, the single gas emitting nozzle can only provide a limited burning area which is the area of the flame can reach.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a piezoelectric lighter for cigar, pipe, and cigarette wherein the piezoelectric lighter is adapted for selectively producing either a pair of jet flames or a visible flame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a piezoelectric lighter for cigar, pipe, and cigarette wherein the piezoelectric lighter comprises two jet nozzles for producing double jet flames at the same time so as to increase a burning area while being gas employed effectively.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a piezoelectric lighter for cigar, pipe, and cigarette, wherein the operation of the piezoelectric lighter requires one single continuous motion for selectively producing the jet flames or the visible flame, which is advantageous in practical use.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a piezoelectric lighter for cigar, pipe, and cigarette, which comprises:
a casing having a liquefied gas storage;
a gas emission arrangement comprising a pair of jet nozzles and a gas emitting tube communicating with the liquefied gas storage respectively;
a gas ejecting arrangement comprising a gas releasable valve extended from the liquefied gas storage for controlling a flow of gas to the gas emission arrangement;
a lever arm disposed in the casing in a vertical movable manner having a lifting end engaged with the gas releasable valve and an engaging end arranged in such a manner that when the engaging end of the lever arm is lifted upwardly, the lifting end of the gas lever lifts up the gas releasable valve for releasing gas;
a piezoelectric unit, which is disposed in the casing for generating piezoelectricity, comprising a movable operating part extended upwardly and an ignition tip extended to a position closed to the gas emission arrangement in such a manner that when the movable operating part is depressed downwardly, spark is generated from the ignition tip to ignite a gas emitted from the gas emission arrangement at the same time;
an ignition button mounted on a ceiling of the casing in a vertical movable manner wherein the ignition button is attached to a top end of the piezoelectric unit and arranged in such a manner that when the ignition button is depressed downwardly, the movable operating part of the piezoelectric unit is depressed to ignite the piezoelectric lighter; and
a lighter cap pivotally mounted on the ceiling of the casing in a movable manner wherein the lighter cap comprises a pivot arm extended to the engaging end of the gas lever and arranged in such a manner that when the lighter cap is pivotally flipped sidewardly to open, the pivot arm lifts up the engaging end of the lever arm for releasing gas.